


Surrender

by pokeasleepingsmaug



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/pseuds/pokeasleepingsmaug
Summary: Erik is intrigued by the captive princess of Wessex.





	Surrender

He could feel her backside pressed against him, forced together by their present riding arrangement. Erik felt the tension in her back, his arms wrapped around her waist to hold the reins. It had been too long since he's felt the warmth of a woman, and this girl was something new altogether. He'd never had a princess before, although Sigfried had. He was the elder brother so he got the pick of the women. Erik had never envied him until now—when he knew the princess pressed against him wasn't destined for his bed. Sigfried claimed she was not to be touched because she was more valuable if she were—he sneered the word—unsullied by her captors.

It sent a strange pang of jealousy or maybe anger through him, although he had never envied his brother anything before. What if Sigfried decided to take her to his bed, anyway? The thought felt ugly in his mind and he tried to force it away. He was a loyal man, and Sigfried commanded his loyalty and rewarded him well for it. He was feared, he was rich, what more could Erik possibly want? The answer was in front of him in the form of a tall, curvy body sitting stiff against him, refusing to relax into his touch.

He fluttered one hand gently over her stomach and felt her tense like he'd struck her. He stroked gently like he would a nervous horse, and felt her abs unclench ever so slightly. Excitement zapped through him, and he tried to cover it.“Relax, princess,” he chuckled lightly, hoping she couldn't read his mind. Who knew what powers this woman had? She had obviously enchanted him. “You will be more comfortable if you lean back against me. You are probably not used to such a long ride.”

“I am fine,” she hissed, straight as a board, but he did not remove his hand from her stomach. Her fire only intrigued him, made him want to know every inch of the body before him. He found himself imagining the body before him beneath his hands: the curves of her hips like the roads that twisted through her father's kingdom, the straightness of her graceful legs like a bridge that disappeared into morning mist above a river. His cock jumped in his trousers and it was all he could do not to press it against her ass.

Erik nearly groaned with the frustration of it, clenching his fist in the rich fabric of her dress, but he forced himself to relax when he felt her sharp intake of breath. He did not want her to fear him, he wanted her to give herself to him. He knew it would never happen. He would never run his hands through her hair, the color of autumn leaves spiraling in the wind. Erik would never feel the softness of her skin, lush and fruitful as the land she came from. The taste of her mouth would forever be a mystery, but he could imagine she was sweet as a summer berry. 

All he wanted was for everyone else to disappear, even his brother, so he could take his time mapping her body with his hands. Having her would be like having all the kingdom of Wessex spread out beneath him, warm and plentiful and ready for his seed. The planes of her cheeks were sharp as the banks along the Thames; her breasts shaped the same as the conquered hills of Mercia—and oh, how he longed to conquer her!

But he knew from the stubborn set of her jaw and the proud way she carried herself, even as a prisoner, that there could be no conquering her. If anything, she would be the one to conquer her. It was the only time the idea of surrender filled him with excitement.


End file.
